Bushroot
Doctor Reginald Bushroot is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Return of the Keyblade" as a member of the Hellfire Org.-allied supervillain team known as the Fearsome Five. Bushroot was once a renowned scientist, but as his funding for his experiments was about to be cut, to prove his theories were correct, Bushroot performed an experiment on himself and was permanently transformed into a half-duck half-plant creature. Story Personality and Appearance Bushroot is a Genome/Mobian/Toon Duck with dark green feathers, vines for arms, ivy leaves for hands, and shaggy magenta foliage for hair. In contrast to his fellow villains who mostly are driven by sociopathy, greed, insanity, erratic mentality or professional occupation, Bushroot is driven by emotions and loneliness and is not really evil. By far the most complex and sympathetic character on the show, Reginald wants nothing more than love and companionship and is only doing crimes for good reasons. He is lonely and longs for acceptance, creating a sidekick to keep him company, a wife to love him and numerous other projects. With the exception of Spike all his creations have turned on him, resulting in an even stronger desire for companions. He is a villain bent on doing things due to being misunderstood by society. As a scientist, he was shunned, and as a plant, he does bad things for what he assumes are the right reasons. Abilities Before his transformation, Reginald was a brilliant botanist and scientist, and this did not change after his transformation. A certified genius by the academy of Saint Canard, (It is unknown if his Phd has been suspended now that he is a criminal). After blooming into a plant-duck hybrid he gained mental control over flora, the ability to accelerate their growth and metabolism, to make them do his bidding. With the power to make mighty trees and thorny vines strike at his enemies, this would make him one of the most dangerous beings in Saint Canard. However his personality, largely being that of a pacifist, renders the potential violence of these powers near non-existent. Only once has he used them in a genuinely lethal way, and aimed at long term tormentors of his. He is figuratively immortal, as he can abandon one husk and transfer his mind into a fresh one and simply regrow his body, allowing him to survive fatal accidents like being chopped to pieces, drying up, etc. Years later, Bushroot is subjected to mutagenic experiments in order to replicate the transformative effects of the Sailor Crystals. This results in Bushroot's florakinetic powers being upgraded to near-infinite levels, and has the side-effect of giving him offensive attacks to use in combat. He is now able to create a scythe from his arms, through which he can unleash the devastating Mandragora Buster. This attack is depicted as a ball of lightning surrounded by a wave of poisonous mandrake petals that would generate an electrical storm upon impact with an enemy or the ground. Bushroot also uses his newfound powers to create the Tellun Blossoms, hideous venus fly-traps that were designed to steal people's hearts through bio-electrical laser beams emitted from the flower face. Gallery Bushroot (Tellu).jpg|Bushroot (Mahou Shonen Mode) Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Henchmen Category:The Fearsome Five Category:Mutants Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Criminals Category:Florakinesis Users Category:Plants Category:Ducks